Bloody Hands
by Lost Child
Summary: Kinglsey is in charge of the search for Sirius but what happens when the search widens?
1. Default Chapter

Bloody Hands

Chapter One: Unrest at breakfast. 

"Complete rubbish, don't know why you bother." Moody growled. 

"Actually, I think the Daily Prophet have it right this time." Arthur Weasley said, folding the paper in half to glance over the lower part of the article. 

Remus looked up from his book ('Pure blood families through history', a book which Sirius had tried to throw away the previous day only for it to be saved by Remus. He didn't like to see books discarded, especially ones he hadn't read.) 

"Could I have that?" He asked quietly. 

Arthur looked at him and smiled, handing over the paper just as his wife began to load up his plate with breakfast. When Remus reached out for the paper his hands shook slightly, only Molly Weasley and Sirius noticed. Sirius was frowning at his friend, at his weary appearance. Everyone was keeping their voice down, whether they realised that they did or not. The full moon was dragging Remus into its control. 

Remus looked over the paper. "What does it say?" Sirius asked curiously, eyes never moving from Remus. 

Beside Moody at the table Kingsley was eating his way steadily through a rather large breakfast that Molly had given him. In between mouthfuls of tomato he smiled at Moody, "You only dislike that paper because they publish weird tales about you."

"Not at all," Moody huffed "If I worried about that sort of thing I'd never have gotten anywhere." 

Kingsley poked at his mushrooms still looking at Moody, his eyes passed over the eccentric wizards face, a face that read experience and knowledge. Both the bright blue eye and the dark one were focused on him, he felt the gaze trailing over him. Kingsley was not at all old, he sounded much older than he was because of his work. He held a very important position in the Auror department, and he didn't get there by sounding naïve and young. Kingsley was about Sirius and Remus' age, though he hadn't gone to Hogwarts with them for long. He'd travelled with his family, studying at Durmstrang, Beaubatons and several of the smaller wizarding schools around the globe. 

Moody was greatly impressed by Kingsley, by his determination not only as an Auror but also to help in the Order. He knew that Kingsley was immensely valuable to them, it wasn't just that he led the search for Sirius. He had a good mind, and a good heart, he genuinely looked for as many ways as he could to help out. 

Kingsley ate more of his breakfast, stroking his black hair back with one hand and stabbing mushrooms with the other. The conversation would seem to have been lost, but between Moody and Kingsley silence never truly existed. "Then you don't mind the image they create of you?" he asked with the brief glance up at the older man. 

"Always allow the enemy to underestimate you, there's no use for foolish pride." 

 Kingsley smiled without much feeling, "perhaps not." 

Remus had turned towards Sirius and was reading the article to him.

"Ministry divided," he began, Sirius watching him patiently and listening hard, "although the ministry has often disagreed on many issues we have never known such division of opinion. While this newspaper gives its whole support to the ministry we do wish to remind readers that we aim to be as objective as possible in reporting the-" Moody gave an amused grunt into his flask of pumpkin juice-"events." Remus finished, looking up at Sirius. The long haired wizard looked very thoughtful, his eyes roaming without purpose over the front of the newspaper Remus had put down.

"That's an oddly short article," he commented.

"Perhaps someone accused them of being one sided," Remus volunteered. Moody banged his flask down causing Kingsley to abandon his eating and look at them. 

"They wouldn't be wrong," he growled casting dark looks at the paper "objective" he said scornfully. 

"They do seem to have adopted firm opinions," Remus acknowledged "but I suspect that it has something to do with the paper's funding."

"Fudge is probably censoring it," Sirius said supported from nods from Moody "only letting them publish his own opinions."

"Or what he has been advised," each of them looked at Kingsley, he looked over at Arthur "barely any of these ideas have been thought up by Fudge. He'll do anything if he thinks it will help him keep support. The truth is that the majority of people can be convinced to believe what he says, after so many years of peace no one wants to acknowledge unrest that doesn't affect them."  

Sirius wasn't listening, the conversation was old ground and he didn't need to try and keep up with it. He had picked up the paper and was leafing through its pages; this edition contained a strange tone. Its small articles concerning serious news, undoubtedly a source of worry to some, were overshadowed by large spreads concerning issues of little consequence. It was only as Sirius began reading a rather strange tale of a baby born on a broomstick over the Channel that he noticed the small section at the bottom of the page. He smoothed out the paper and cut through Moody giving the table his wisdom on previous ministers of magic. 

"The ministry confirmed yesterday that there is an investigation taking place concerning action which may be taken against dangerous beings. While there have been no statements released concerning which creatures are being investigates the Daily Prophet would speculate that species of giants, werewolves, vampires, and other beings of this kind are being investigated. While they are accepted under current laws it is widely acknowledged that they live on the fringes of the magical community and have always posed a threat." Sirius finished speaking but still everyone was silent. 

They knew giants for example, who had joined Voldemort's ranks last time, would need to be persuaded over or dealt with in some way. But vampires? Werewolves? These solitary creatures had never joined anyone, they were truly solitary. No werewolves had packed together for hundreds of years, and everyone knew it. Remus was frowning slightly, watching Sirius. He knew the implications for him. Not all werewolves, or vampires, were known to the ministry of their countries but those who had been through a system, as Remus, had been registered. The hospital he was taken to when bitten passed along the information. As Sirius looked at him Remus began to tremble with barely repressed anger.


	2. The Decree

Chapter title: The decree

Rating: G

A/N: A month before the first chapter. In the Ministry building. 

"Tell me exactly what your department is doing."

Kingsely's gaze swept along the table. He was not intimidated nor caught off guard. His lips parted the moment he had recognized each figure in the room. "There are many sightings: Australia, Brazil, France…Truthfully not a continent has been spared a glimpse of Sirius Black. These are diminishing; Sirius Black is escaping the public eye." 

"Interesting, Kingsley. But I did not ask for an account of the search for Black." 

"I apologize Minister, but that is our focus." Kingsley replied, not at all deterred from his steady speech. "

"What else?" The Minister asked, with very little patience. Kinglsey stared at the face of the Minister of Magic and felt cold, kindness was drained from his expression and warmth was gone from it. He seemed under great strain.

"The department has been seeking a man registered on the International Arrest Decree, at this moment he is believed to be living in England having come here on a boat from the far East. He stole secret documents from a department there and unfortunately sold them on to an undercover ministry worker." When Kinglsey had finished he found that the people along the table where exchanging whispers. 

To an outsider this might have appeared to be a trial, and it felt that way to Kingsley. But for several months it had been common for many people throughout the ministry to present themselves before a board and make a full account of themselves. "A man?" Asked Fudge. 

"Yes Minister." 

"The notes say 'vampire'" Kingsley gazed towards the new voice. A man who's pale blond hair was swept back over his shoulders. His bearing was one of importance although he had been placed towards the end of the table, with the lesser advisors of the Minister.  

Kingsley smiled politely "Yes, this gentleman is a vampire" he agreed as Lucius Malfoy stood. 

"And you did not think it wise to bring this to our attention?" 

"No. The crime has nothing to do with his condition; the fact that he is a vampire is only mentioned because of course it means he can only be searched for at night."

"That is not the case." Another man stood now, he looked at about the age of Arthur's boy who was seated beside the minister. 

"This is Icarus" Fudge murmured to the rest of them, "leading the investigation." 

"It is our belief that vampirism along with its other afflictions leads to an affinity with dark arts and beliefs." The boy sounded as though he had memorised this from a book. 

"It isn't our job to question beliefs, merely to arrest." Kinglsey said to him, looking at the Minister on the last word of this seeking confirmation. 

"But did you not think that this may be the very reason the devil has come to this country in the first place?" Malfoy said softly, having taken his seat again. 

"No. It has no bearing."

Malfoy sighed "It has every bearing. We know perfectly well that these creatures are involved with all manor of dark arts, persuading and stealing others into such darkness when they may. They are a menace to the magical community and dangerous."

"If you will excuse me, Mr Malfoy, but I act upon the orders of the Minister. And these instructions are to catch criminals, not innocent beings who have committed no crime other than to be different." Kingsley remained where he was, his steady gaze meeting with the cold glance of Malfoy. 

"It isn't your place to judge innocence." The Minister chipped in, looking almost surprised that he had spoken. 

"Indeed not." Kinglsey said and fell silent, looking now on the Minister. A declaration was coming he knew it. It had been written all over recent instructions, in the words of the councillors of the Minister and others about the office. As danger was growing so wizards tried to lay the blame on anyone they could.

The Minister indicated that Kingsley should take a seat, and he did towards the side of the room where several of his own co-workers were sitting. They looked at him nervously; all of them were younger and less experienced than he was. They were nervous of being called before the meeting. Kinglsey said nothing to them, but sat down and looked at the Minister eager for what he would say. 

"I would take this opportunity to put this new legislation before you. There are enough of you important enough to pass it, and I think it is best that it is passed as quickly as possible. We have just heard yet another example of why it should be enforced. It is a decree which orders the high security alert of all creatures deemed to be dark. We must enforce the lax rule which orders their registration, we must monitor as many of them as possible. It's better to act now than to wait until all of these dangerous creatures unite with He Who Must Not Be Named." When Fudge had finished speaking Kingsley looked once more along the row of councillors and Ministry workers. He noticed that barely any were taken back by this decree. 

"Do any oppose this?" Fudge asked, moving out from behind his table to look at them. Those who sat along the side with Kinglsey were merely workers, not entitled to a vote or to bring comment. 

A grey haired woman raised a hand then stood, "Which creatures does the Minister state should be placed onto this decree initially?"

Fudge stared at her blankly, clearly he had no answer for this but was saved by the young man from earlier who stood blushing "If I might, Minister." Fudge indicated that he could speak, and the young man rounded the table also to look directly at the grey haired woman. "As follows: Vampires, Werewolves and banshees. We are investigating over species and these will be put before a board at a later date. I am making plans to present this case to the International Wizards meeting, in order to persuade them that their Ministries should do as ours for the protection of their communities." 

Kinglsey stared at this young man; Icarus, he looked roughly of the same age as Percy Weasley, as one who has just left childhood. It didn't follow therefore that he should be leading this venture, or that he should be capable of persuading the Minister to such an extreme idea. He must have been put up to it. The boy looked confident enough but held his arms folded in front of him in a way that made him seem very young. 

The grey haired woman had remained standing, and clearly had more to say "How will it be enforced?" she asked directly to the young man. 

"We will be asking that the named species submit themselves to the ministry for registration."

"And those that do not?" This time it was Lucius Malfoy asking.

  
"Those that do not will be hunted out by Kinglsey and his team." Fudge replied, looking over at Kingsley now with a faint smile. 


End file.
